


Inspiración

by Lira_Prunus_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, F/F, slight Fem-slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Prunus_Grace/pseuds/Lira_Prunus_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hylla no es tan fuerte como aparenta, ella también tiene dudas; pero encontrara alguien que le devolverá sus ganas de luchar. Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiración

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Inspiración

Hylla era joven-cumpliría veinte pronto, aunque tratándose de semidioses había llegado lejos-pero era una guerrera nata al igual que sus amazonas; gracias a ello vio a muchas luchadoras y mujeres valientes, pero ninguna como Hazel.

Escondió su asombro, debido a que no quería dar una imagen débil, mas ciertamente estaba impresionada; esa niña tenía alrededor de 13 años, y ya había vivido la muerte, estaba en una misión suicida con dos hombres, se las había arreglado para obtener el aprecio de un caballo inmortal y homicida, y en su segunda oportunidad estaba usándola para salvar el mundo-cosa que muchos nunca hubieran hecho-.

Ella no era atlética, se notaba que estaba en forma pero no era fuerte; menuda y pequeña como un pájaro indefenso, con esos ojos ámbares que al iniciar la conversación buscaron frenéticamente una salida. Aun así, pudo ver un brillo feroz en su mirada al hablar de la muerte; este no era de enojo o parecido, era una pasión, una valentía por afrontar su destino aun si eso le hacía volver al inframundo  con tal de salvar el mundo y a sus amigos.

Casi se sintió una cobarde en comparación; ella estaba allí aceptando sumisamente su muerte contra la fundadora de las amazonas, ella que había sido secuestrada por piratas y obligada a vagar por una buena parte de estados unidos hasta encontrar su lugar indicado-tal y como su madre le dijo en sueños-y que en medio de un barco con grilletes aprendió a pelear, iba a dejar que la mataran cuando esa pequeña debía ir con batallas mucho mayores a las suyas y no parecía temerosa. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir resurgir.

No, de ninguna manera podía seguir pensando de esa manera; debía hallar una forma de vencer, si iba a morir no sería por culpa de una vengativa griega. Fue entonces cuando viendo a Arión y a Hazel juntos se le ocurrió lo del fallo de seguridad-cosa de las seguidoras de Otrera, obviamente-y allí ideo su plan. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero si no fuera por la morena; hubiera dejado que muriera, y aun así tuvo que dejar la mayor parte de su estrategia en sus hombros y no se quejó.

Estaba convencida, ella sin duda sería la chica de la profecía; la que las guiaría a una nueva era de prosperidad, si esta podía hacerla prevalecer consigo misma, podría hacerlo con cualquier cosa.

Tuvo que dejarla marchar junto con sus compañeros, y afrontar las dos peleas más difíciles de su vida; la forma en la que ella luchaba era diferente a la que conocía, griega y antigua que logró la formación de su clan, a diferencia de la otra que parecía saber descifrar sus movimientos. Cada golpe que recibía que le hacía caer, cada momento que pensó que moriría, pensó en Hazel y la determinación con la que tanto se caracterizaba; eso hacía que sus fuerzas volvieran y siguiera adelante hasta ganar.

Podría haber vencido a Otrera, pero le debía toda su victoria a ella.

Volvió a verla en la batalla contra Polibotes, cabalgaba con Arión y luchaba como si hubiera pasado toda su vida haciéndolo, estaba despampanante; su cabello bailaba con el viento, su piel relucía a través de las luces de la noche y el brillo de los metales,  sus ojos estaban eufóricos y desafiantes diciendo “ _¿En serio crees poder detenerme? Inténtalo_ ” puede que no fuera la chica más fuerte, la persona más lista; mas si tenía el espíritu determinado de una guerrera, capaz de lograr lo que sea.

Hylla sonrió, cargando con fuerzas renovadas al enemigo; era solo una niña pequeña, pero esa niña pequeña se había transformado en su nueva razón para luchar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dioses, ame el final, lo que se puede decir más que el resto del escrito; creo que lo leeré luego y veré que le arreglo, ya veré.   
> Después de divagaciones de amor, estuve algo reacia a hacer esto; no quisiera que en cada reto que me ponga obligue a otros a leer fem-slash, pero creo que esto se puede tomar de distintas formas, tanto como Hylla llego a gustar de Hazel, como que simplemente la ha inspirado.   
> En sí me gusta esa pareja, aunque soy más HyllaXKinzie-ya veré como me las arreglo con esas como con el Reylia-  
> En fin, eso es todo; gracias por leer,  
> Lira.


End file.
